Xavier Magic
by Kitsune T.T
Summary: Dia akhirnya mengetahui alasan mengapa ia tidak memiliki chakra karena ia memiliki energi sihir xavier di dalam tubuhnya sehingga akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk pergi meinggalkan keluarganya yang selama ini mengabaikannya untuk berlatih sihir dengan pamannya akan tetapi keadaan semakin parah ketika dua pemuda hebat yang bersekolah bersamanya di hogwarts jatuh cinta kepadanya dan ingi
1. Chapter 1

**Xavier Magic**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: MK & JK. Rowling**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning: Femnaru** **, Typo, Oc & Ooc, Dan Mungkin Kurang Memuaskan**

 **Begitu Aja muncul dalam kepala** **ku jadi jangan salahkan Kitsune jika jelek hasilnya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fic Ini Khusus Pembaca Setia Fanfic Kitsune Semoga Kalian Suka**

 **Please Enjoy**

 **Naruto POV**

Hy Minna perkenalkan namaku uzumaki naruto aku lahir 10 Oktober bersama saudariku Naruko, aku memiliki kakak bernama Menma. Saat ini aku memperhatikan keluargaku yang cukup harmonis tanpa diriku, kenapa tanpa diriku? Itu karena sejak kecil aku tidak dianggap anak oleh mereka buktinya saja nama marga ku Uzumaki bukan Namikaze itu membuktikan bahwa aku memang tidak di anggap anak oleh mereka walaupun begitu aku tetap menyayangi mereka.

Walaupun keluargaku sendiri tidak menganggap diriku, aku masih bersyukur karena masih ada Jiji Hiruzen Sarutobi, Ayame dan paman Teuchi bagiku itu sudah cukup, dan yah satu lagi yang perlu kalian tau aku juga memiliki sahabat dia adalah Itachi Uchiha dia adalah anbu yang sejak kecil menjaga ku, aku meanganggapnya sahabat karena hanya dirinya lah yang ingin berteman denganku meski umur kami terpaut cukup jauh aku bertemu dengannya saat berkunjung di rumah kakek Hiruzen, dia adalah anbu kepercayaan kakek dan kakek meminta dia untuk menjaga ku dan dia menyanggupinya

Kalian pasti bertanya kenapa keluargaku sendiri tidak ingin aku hadir diantara mereka itu karena aku sama sekali tidak memiliki chakra bahkan di bandingkan dangan warga sipil aku sangat lemah, orang-orang meanganggap ku aneh karena di desaku atau mungkin di dunia ninja hanya aku yang tidak memiliki chakra ada pun yang membenciku entah mengapa.

Itu saja perkenalan dariku karena aku tidak ingin mengingatnya lagi terlalu menyakitkan untukku

 **POV Off**

Saat ini naruto berniat pergi untuk makan malam di kedai ramen Teuchi karena hanya di sanalah dia mendapatkan makanan karena di rumahnya ibunya tidak memberikan makanan untuknya karena ia tidak mau memasak untuk naruto

Tetapi dalam perjalanan warga mengejarnya karena saat ini naruto tidak bersama anbu yang menjaganya karena saat ini Itachi memiliki misi lain

"KESINI KAU BOCAH JANGAN LARI KAMI AKAN MEMBERIKAN PELAJARAN KEPADMU" teriak para warga yang mengejar naruto yang semakin lama semakin banyak

Naruto pun terus berjalan dan terus berjalan hingga tanpa sadar ia salah memilih arah yang menghadapkannya pada jalan buntu

"MAU LARI KEMANA KAU BOCAH KAU TIDAK BISA LARI LAGI HAHAHAHA" kata salah satu warga

"Aaa-ampun aku mohon ampuni aku apa salah ku hingga kalian menyerang ku" tanya naruto meski dengan nada ketakutan sambil semakin memojokan diri pada dinding jalan buntu

"Kau bertanya apa salah mu, karena dirimu lah aku kehilangan keluarga kami" kata salah satu warga di sana

"Iya benar aku kehilangan ibuku karena kamu" kata seorang pemuda diantara para warga

"Iya aku juga" sahut satu warga lagi

"Ta-tapi bukan aku yang membunuh keluarga kalian hiks hiks" kata naruto lagi sambil terisak tangis

"Bukan katamu, karena kamu tidak memiliki chakra Kyubi terlambat disegel beruntung karena ada kembaran mu Naruko yang menggantikan mu" kata warga

"Dan yah karena itu korban banyak berjatuhan karena dirimu" sahut warga

"BUAT APA KITA BERLAMA-LAMA AYO KITA HAJAR ANAK INI" teriak salah satu warga dan para warga pun berniat menyerang naruto bahkan ada yang ingin membunuhnya

Baru selangkah mereka ingin menyerang naruto tiba muncul ribuan ular yang ingin menyerang warga sehingga para warga yang tadinya ingin membunuh naruto menghentikan niatnya karena tidak ingin digigit ular yang seolah-olah melindungi naruto

Sedangkan naruto tiba-tiba pingsan setelah ular itu muncul entah mengapa dirinya merasa lelah karena melakukan hal yang berat

Para warga pun yang tadi ingin membunuh naruto satu persatu melarikan diri karena takut digigit ular yang sepertinya ganas setelah semua warga pergi ular-ular itu pun menghilang menjadi butiran debu

TAP TAP TAP

Tiba-tiba muncul anbu membawa naruto pergi

Keesokan harinya naruto pun terbangun meski di ruangan yang menurutnya asing

"Eh dimana ini?" tanya naruto memperhatikan ruangan yang asing

CLECK KRIEEEET

Tiba-tiba pintu dibuka memunculkan Hiruzen yang membawa nampan berisi makanan untuk naruto

"Are naru-chan sudah sadar ternyata" kata Hiruzen sambil tersenyum

"Jiji kenapa naru bisa di sini" tanya naruto pada Hiruzen

"Naru-chan anbu kepercayaanku, shisui membawa saat kamu pingsan di jalanan" kata Hiruzen

"Naru coba katakan kepada jiji apa yang sebenarnya terjadi" tanya Hiruzen pada

"begini jiji tadi malam para warga berniat menyerang ku" kata naruto sambil menunduk

"APA BENANINYA MEREKA LIHAT SAJA AKU AKAN MENGHUKUM MEREKA" teriak Hiruzen sambil mengepalkan tangannya

"Sudah lah jiji naru tidak apa-apa lihat bahkan naru tidak punya luka kan?" kata naruto membujuk Hiruzen yang marah

"Baiklah naru kamu makan makanan ini yah setelah itu istirahat yah" kata Hiruzen sambil tersenyum mengusap rambut naruto

"Baiklah jiji naru akan makan tapi setelah ini naru langsung pulang saja" kata naruto Hiruzen sempat ingin menolak akan tetapi naruto keras kepala tetap ingin pulang jadinya Hiruzen mengizinkan ia pulang

Naruto pun berniat pulang sesampainya ia di sana ia bertemu Menma dan Naruko didepan pintu sepertinya mereka akan berangkat ke akademi

"Cih ternyata kamu masih hidup ternyata setelah warga mengejar mu" kata Naruko dengan nada sinis, Naruko sebenarnya melihat naruto dikejar warga saat ia berkunjung di rumah sakura tetapi ia tidak peduli

Mengabaikan itu naruto hanya tersenyum dan menyapa mereka

"Ohayou Menma-nii Naruko" kata naruto sambil tersenyum

"Cih abaikan dia Naruko ayo kita pergi" kata Menma sinis sambil membawa Naruko pergi tetapi ia sempat membisikkan kata-kata yang menyakitkan pada naruto

'Aku tidak pernah memiliki adik yang lemah seperti mu' bisik Menma membuat naruto yang mendengarnya hanya meneteskan air mata kesedihan dirinya ingin sekali di anggap adik oleh Menma seperti Naruko Akan tetapi Menma selalu menghina naruto

Setelah Menma dan Naruko pergi ke akademi dia mengurung diri dalam kamar hanya menangis karena dia tidak memiliki kegiatan lain seperti Menma dan Naruko di akademi karena naruto tidak diizinkan Minato untuk belajar di akademi karena tidak memiliki chakra

Lama Naruto menangis hingga suara yang berasal jendela menghentikan tangisannya

TUK TUK TUK

Naruto yang penasaran akhirnya berjalan menuju jendela nya dan nampak burung hantu mematuk jendelanya burung itu membawa surat ia pun membuka jendela nya dan burung itu pun memberikan surat untuknya tampak tulisan 'For Naruto Xavier' di surat itu naruto pun membuka surat itu dan membacanya

 **Hy Naru-Chan**

 **Perkenalkan aku A** **ndrian** **Xavier kamu** **bisa panggil aku paman Rian, kamu** **pasti bingung kenapa ada burung hantu yang membawa surat untuk mu ia kan?, itu adalah surat untukmu dari ku kamu pasti bertanya-tanya siapa aku kan? baiklah aku akan memperkenalkan diriku padamu terlebih dahulu. Aku adalah paman** **mu saudara dari ayahmu aku adalah penyihir dari keluarga Xavier begitu pun dirimu, perlu aku ceritakan sedikit mengenai diriku dan ayahmu, ayah dari ayahmu yang berarti ayahku juga dan kakek** **mu bertemu dengan seorang wanita dari jepang yang bernama Namikaze Honoka mereka saling jatuh cinta hingga akhirnya menikah dan memiliki anak yaitu kami berdua akan tetapi kebersamaan mereka tidak berlangsung lama karena ibu mengetahui bahwa ayah adalah seorang penyihir beliau sangat membenci penyihir karena penyihir lah yang merenggut kedua orang tuannya, sehingga beliau bercerai dengan** **ayah** **.**

 **Setelah** **ayahku** **bercerai** **dengan ibu,** **ibuku membawa Minato pulang ke negara jepang lebih tetapnya ke konoha sedangkan aku bersama ayahku, walaupun ayah sudah bercerai dengan ibu ayah tetap mencintai ibu buktinya ia terus mengawasi kehidupan mereka, sebenarnya** **ayah** **ingin menjemput Minato setelah kematian ibuku akan tetapi** **ayah** **tidak jadi karena Minato tidak memiliki energi sihir seperti kami melainkan chakra dirinya takut Minato tidak akan dapat bertahan di dunia kami itulah mengapa ia terus memantau saja sampai beliau wafat dan menyerahkan tugasnya kepada ku.**

 **Aku terus memantau keluarga kalian hingga kamu lahir aku terkejut ternyata kamu memiliki energi sihir seperti kami itulah kenapa kau tidak memiliki chakra buktinya kemarin kau memunculkan ular** **tanpa sadar** **saat warga ingin menyerang** **mu aku harap** **saat ini kau baik-baik saja** **,** **sebenarnya sejak dulu aku berniat membawamu bersamaku akan tetapi aku tidak jadi karena aku** **p** **ikir kamu akan bahagia bersama dengan kedua orang tua mu, tapi niatku untuk membawamu sudah bulat melihat perlakuan mereka tidak adil padamu juga warga desa** **,** **untuk itu jika kamu ingin bertemu dengan ku pada malam hari gunakan bubuk flo yang aku kirim bersama surat ini untuk datang kediaman Xavier**

 **Itu saja dari paman akan mengajari mu sihir keluarga kita jika kamu sudah datang ke** **sini , paman menunggu mu di sini**

 **With Love**

 **You're Uncle**

 **PS: segeralah datang karena umurmu sudah cukup untuk masuk sekolah sihir sebentar lagi pasti akan ada surat untuk masuk ke sekolah Hogwarts**

Setelah membaca surat dari pamannya naruto begitu terkejut bahwa ia masih memiliki paman ia senang karena masih memiliki paman yang begitu perhatian kepadanya dan juga sekarang ia tahu alasan mengapa dia tidak memiliki chakra adalah karena ternyata dia memiliki energi sihir.

Setelah cukup lama berdiam diri memikirkan tentang pamannya dirinya memutuskan untuk datang ke kediaman Xavier untuk bertemu dengan pamannya dan juga berlatih sihir di sana

 **SKIP**

Malam pun tiba naruto sudah siap untuk pergi dirinya telah mengemas pakaiannya dalam ransel sebelumnya dia menulis surat untuk keluarganya ia tidak terlalu berharap mereka akan membacanya, naruto pun keluar dari kamarnya ia berniat menuju perapian yang berada di ruang keluarga tapi sebelumnya ia pergi ke kamar kedua orang tuanya untuk mengecup pipi masing-masing dari mereka untuk salam perpisahan darinya setelah itu naruto keluar menuju ruang keluarga, setibanya dia di sana tampak dalam keadaan gelap karena lampu dimatikan sebab saat ini sudah tengah malam semua orang sudah tertidur setelah tiba di perapian naruto memasukinya dan mengambil bubuk flo yang berwarna hijau bersinar dalam gelap

"Selamat tinggal Tousan Kaasan Menma-nii Naruko aku pasti merindukan kalian" kata naruto sambil menitikkan air mata naruto pun menyemburkan bubuk flo pada tubuhnya seraya berkata

"KEDIAMAN XAVIER"

BOFH WUSH

Dan tiba tubuh naruto bercahaya dan menghilang sempat terjadi ledakan sihir sedikit akan tetapi tidak sampai membangunkan keluarga Namikaze yang tertidur. Naruto pun pergi meninggalkan kediaman Namikaze tanpa seorang pun yang tau naruto hanya meninggalkan surat yang ada di kamarnya

 **SKIP**

Ketika sore tiba Kushina melakukan kegiatan ibu-ibu seperti biasanya yaitu membersihkan rumahnya dia membersihkan dengan menyapu setiap ruangan hingga sampai pada kamar naruto sempat enggan memasukinya tapi entah mengapa perasaannya membimbingnya untuk membuka pintu anaknya itu

Setelah memasuki kamar anaknya entah mengapa perasaan bersalah hinggap di hatinya karena tidak pernah memperhatikan anaknya yang satu itu karena melihat kamar anaknya yang berantakan tidak layak untuk dihuni anak seusia naruto berbanding terbalik Naruko dan Menma yang selalu bersih karena ia bersihkan, dan melihat itu Kushina berniat merubah sikapnya pada naruto dirinya berjanji akan meminta maaf dan bertekad memulainya dari awal lagi dirinya pun membersihkan kamar naruto sebagai permintaan maaf darinya hingga ia menemukan surat karena penasaran ia pun membacanya

"NARUTOOOOOOO" teriak Kushina dengan nada yang memilukan setelah itu menangis histeris

Mendengar teriakan Kushina membuat Menma dan Naruko yang tadinya berlatih bersama dengan ayahnya di pekarangan rumah berhenti dan dengan segera berlari menuju Kushina yang berada di kamar naruto

"Kaasan ada apa dengan kaasan" tanya Menma khawatir

"Kushina ada apa dengan mu, apa yang membuat mu menangis" tanya Minato yang juga khawatir

"Anata aku telah gagal menjadi ibu, ibu macam apa aku ini membuat naruto pergi hiks hiks" kata Kushina sambil menangis

"Naruto pergi maksudnya?" tanya Minato Kushina pun memberikan surat itu pada Minato dan Minato pun membacanya setelah membacanya tangan Minato bergetar dan air mata pun mengalir begitu derasnya dari matanya membuat kertas yang berada di tangannya jatuh begitu saja dirinya hanya diam dalam pemikirannya

Karena bingung akan reaksi ayah dan ibunya membuat Menma penasaran dengan kertas yang dibaca ayahnya, dirinya pun mengambil kertas itu dan membacanya bersama Naruko

 **Untuk Tousan dan Kasan Yang kusayang gomen ne naru pergi begitu saja tanpa memberi tahu kalian, naru tau kalian selama ini mengabaikan naru karena naru tidak punya chakra pasti kalian malu memiliki anak seperti ku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, naru tidak bisa membanggakan kalian seperti Menma-nii dan Naruko tapi dengan pergi aku bisa membuat kalian bahagia karena tidak memiliki anak yang menjadi aib seperti ku lagi**

 **Apapun yang terjadi naru tetap menyayangi kalian hiduplah bahagia untuk naru, jangan bersedih jika seandainya naru pergi dan untuk Menma-nii dan Naruko tolong jaga tousan dan kaasan bahagiakanlah mereka selama naru pergi nee? Dan yah tolong sampaikan salam perpisahan untuk Hiruzen** **-J** **iji** **dan Itachi** **yah katakan naru menyayangi** **mereka katakan juga naru pasti akan datang berkunjung menemui mereka,** **jadi** **mereka** **jangan bersedih**

 **Itu saja dari naru, naru berdoa kalian selalu bahagia Jaa Nee!**

 **Naruto**

Setelah membaca surat itu Menma dan Naruko ikut sedih mereka sadar mereka menjadi saudara yang buruk bagi naruto bahkan Naruko saat ini memeluk Kushina sambil menangis

"Tousan kita harus mencari naruto" kata Menma dengan keyakinan meski dengan raut sedih

"Anata aku mohon bawa naruto kembali hiks hiks" kata Kushina yang masih berada dalam pelukan Naruko

"Hiks hiks benar tousan bawa kembaran ku kembali" dukung Naruko

"Aku berjanji akan mencari dan menemukan naruto dan membawanya pulang kita akan memulainya dari awal lagi" kata Minato dengan penuh tekad

Minato pun menyuruh para pasukan Anbu bahkan para Shinobi lain untuk mencari naruto akan tetapi naruto tidak ditemukan sama sekali hingga berbulan-bulan kemudian membuat keluarganya kehilangan harapan dan tambah sedih dan menyesal akan perbuatannya selama ini kepada naruto

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC** **/** **E** **ND or DELETE?**

Hy Kitsune balik lagi dengan fic baru buatan Kitsune, fic ini hanya buat para reader yang mungkin suka sama naruto dan harry potter jadinya Kitsune berusaha xover ni fanfic sebenarnya chap ini hanya pengantar saja jika kalian masih ingin mendengar fic yang ngak jelas ini silahkan review pendapat kalian nee?

Fic ini rencananya mau publish setelah my mate habis akan tetapi ide selalu muncul mengenai nii fanfic jadinya Kitsune ngak kuat untuk tidak Publish secepatnya, itu aja dari kitsune jika kalian ingin melihat kelanjutan nii fanfic sekali lagi Kitsune katakan silahkan Revier

BYE BYE BYE (^.^)


	2. Chapter 2

**XAVIER MAGIC**

.

.

.

 **DISCLAIMER : MK & JK ROWLING (NUMPANG MINJAM KARAKTER) **

.

.

.

 **THIS CHAPTER FOR MY READER**

.

.

.

 **PLEASE ENJOY READING**

.

.

.

Pagi yang indah di Konoha Gakure tapi tidak dengan suasana hati keluarga Namikaze, mereka saat ini makan dengan tidak semangat seperti biasanya karena mereka sangat merindukan sosok yang selama ini mereka benci atau mereka abaikan, Kushina hanya memandangi makanan yang dibuatnya tanpa berniat mencicipi atau menyentuhnya begitu pun kelaurga yang lain

"Minato kira2 makanan apa yang disukai Naru-chan?" tanya Kushina sambil menatap makanan di depannya dengan pandangan kosong, Naruko dan Menma hanya menundukkan kepala mereka menahan tangis

"Entahlah Kushina aku juga kurang tahu?" kata Minato yang juga terbawa suasana

"Naruko suka ramen begitupun Menma, tapi soal Naruto aku tidak tau sama sekali ibu macam apa aku ini hiks hiks" kata Kushina yang mulai terisak

"Bahkan makanan anaknya sendiri aku tidak tau, dulu aku tidak pernah membuatkan makanan untuknya tapi dia tidak pernah mengeluh bahkan marah" sambung Kushina

"Bahkan ia yang membersihkan piring bekas makanan kita tanpa kita suruh" katanya lagi

"Sudah lah koi pasti kita akan menemukan Naru-chan dan meminta maaf kepadanya" kata Minato mencoba menenangkan Kushina yang dilanda perasaan bersalah

"TAPI MINATO SUDAH BERHARI-HARI KITA MENCARINYA TAPI TIDAK MEMBUAHKAN HASIL SAMA SEKALI, seolah-olah Naru-chan menghilang seperti ditelan bumi harapan ku untuk dimaafkan pupus bersamaan dengan tidak ditemukannya dia, aku sangat menyesal Minato" kata Kushina keras perlahan pelan karena sakin terbawa emosi karena menyesal

"Begitu pun dengan ku Kushina aku sangat menyesal karena tidak bisa menjadi ayah yang bisa diandalkan ketika ia sedih, aku hanya memperhatikan Menma dan Naruko dan mengabaikan Naruto seolah-olah Naruto bukan anakku sendiri, kita mengabaikan dia hanya karena alasan konyol sebab ia tidak memiliki chakra" kata Minato ikut sedih

"Berkali-kali dia berusaha menarik perhatian ku tetap saja aku abaikan. aku sangat menyesal..."sambung Minato sambil mengingat Naruto

'Aku juga kakak yang buruk aku hanya bisa menghina dan mencela adikku itu' pikir Menma dalam hati sambil menundukkan kepala

'Begitu pun diriku padahal kami kembar seharusnya aku yang paling mengerti dirinya hiks hiks hiks' pikir Naruko juga dalam hati sambil menangis

"Tapi kita tidak boleh begini terus kita harus percaya Naruto pasti ditemukan atau kembali kepada kita dan memaafkan kita, yah kita harus percaya dan terus berusaha mencarinya" kata Minato bersikap optimis untuk menemukan Naruto dan meminta maaf kepadanya

Mereka pun kembali diam, mereka merenungkan kesalahan yang mereka lakukan selama ini terhadap Naruto

* * *

Kita beralih pada Naruto, Naruto sangat senang berada di kediaman pamannya karena pamannya itu sangat menyayanginya, dia merasakan perasaan hangat setiap pamannya itu memperhatikan dirinya seperti kebutuhannya dan yah tolong dicatat keluarga Xavier itu sangat kaya dan terhormat di kalangan bangsa penyihir buktinya saja dulu ketika ia tiba di kediaman Xavier dia diperlihatkan dengan bangunan megah yang tinggi seperti istana kerajaan beserta tamannya yang luas sekali dan memiliki banyak penjaga dan maid berupa peri rumah, dan di sana ia disambut oleh seorang pria berperawakan seperti ayahnya Minato, rambut pirang dan mata biru dengan kacamata frame hitam yang dikenakannya yang mengaku pamannya, paman rian yg langsung memeluknya (penampilan mirip virus dalam dramatical murder)

Pamannya itu langsung mengajak ia untuk berbelanja pakaian sempat ia menolak karena sudah mempunyai pakaiannya sendiri tetapi pamannya itu bersikeras untuk membelikan pakaian keperluannya sehari-hari di Diagon Alley sehingga ia tidak bisa menolak permintaan pamannya, setibanya di sana pamannya mengajaknya untuk ke Gringotts terlebih dahulu dan di sana mereka disambut dengan penuh rasa hormat oleh para Goblin yang biasanya tidak bersahabat, di sana Andrian memperlihatkan brankas keluarga Xavier dengan puluhan brankas entah berapa jumlahnya yang isinya kepingan emas semua, dan paman rian memberikannya beberapa brankas atas namanya sendiri yang ia yakini tidak akan habis hingga tujuh keturunan, membuat ia melongo tidak percaya dan merasa menjadi gadis terkaya di dunia, tapi itu tidak membuatnya sombong apalagi melupakan sesama. Dan tidak hanya disitu saja perjalanannya dilanjutkan dengan membeli beberapa pakaian untuknya dan keperluan wanita yang menurutnya terlalu banyak sedangkan menurut pamannya itu terlalu sedikit. Dia sungguh diperlakukan seperti putri/princess/ atau Hime sekarang ini oleh pamannya itu. Sempat ia bertanya pekerjaan pamannya itu apa?, Andrian menjawab bahwa ia berkerja sebagai pengusaha melanjutkan perusahaan keluarga Xavier yang memiliki beberapa cabang di dunia Muggle dan dunia sihir sendiri.

* * *

Saat ini Naruto makan dengan tenang, makanan yang dihidangkan oleh para peri rumah di kediaman Xavier ia memakan makanan ala jepang yang dipesan oleh pamannya karena pamannya tau bahwa Naruto belum terbiasa dengan makanan yang ada di kota Inggris

"Naru uncle ingin membicarakan tentang sihir Xavier, apakah Naru siap untuk paman latih?" tanya Andrian disela mencicipi makanan mereka

"Hai tentu saja paman Naru ingin sekali berlatih sihir" jawab antusias Naruto menghentikan acara makannya

"Baiklah lanjutkan makanmu Naru, setelah kita makan kita langsung ke taman untuk berlatih sihir keluarga kita" kata Andrian yang dijawab anggukan antusias Naruto yang membuat pamannya tersenyum tulus

 **SKIP**

Setelah makan Naruto dan Andrian pun menuju taman yang luas dengan hamparan berbagai macam bunga di sana dan setibanya di sana Andrian menjelaskan tentang sihir keluarga Xavier

"Nah Naru apakah kamu sudah siap belajar sihir keluarga kita?" tanya Andrian

"Naru siap paman" jawab mantap Naruto

"Nah uncle akan menjelaskan terlebih dahulu tentang keluarga kita, kita adalah keluarga Xavier memiliki kekuatan sihir yang cukup istimewa karena nenek moyang kita adalah seorang Seraphim" jelas Andrian

"Seraphim itu apa paman?" tanya Naruto

"Seraphim adalah sosok makhluk magis yang dipercaya sebagai tangan kanan tuhan atau dikenal sebagai malaikat" jawab Andrian

"Sugoi, Naru tidak menyangka kalau nenek moyang Naru seorang malaikat" kagum Naruto dan Andrian hanya tersenyum sebagai tanggapannya

"Dan Naru sebagai Seraphim kita mampu mengendalikan atau menyihir elemen alam tanpa tongkat sihir" kata Andrian sambil memberikan contoh berupa membuat tumbuhan menjalar mengelilingi tubuhnya dan membiarkan kembali seperti semula Naruto yang melihatnya hanya tambah takjub saja

"Tetapi melakukannya membutuhkan energi yang kuat itulah sebabnya Naru langsung pingsan setelah memunculkan ular untuk menghentikan warga konoha menyerang Naru sebelumnya, karena Naru menggunakan kemampuan ini" jelas Andrian membuat Naruto hanya menganggukkan kepala

"Dan yang kedua setiap keturunan Seraphim memiliki kemampuan istimewa contohnya paman memiliki kemampuan mengendalikan ruang dan waktu sama seperti kakek mu dulu" kata Andrian lagi

"Kalo Naru punya kemampuan istimewa apa paman?" tanya Naruto penasaran akan kekuatan istimewanya

"Kemampuan istimewa dapat kamu peroleh seiring berjalannya waktu dan akan muncul di saat Naru sangat membutuhkannya, kau pasti akan mengetahuinya suatu saat nanti" jelas Andrian membuat Naruto bertekad untuk menemukan kekuatan istimewanya

"Dan yah apakah kamu tahu apa yang dimiliki setiap malaikat Naru?" tanya Andrian kepada Naruto

"Sayap malaikat?" jawab ragu Naruto

"Yah kamu benar Naruto, kita adalah keturunan Seraphim memungkinkan kita untuk membuat sayap seperti malaikat" kata Andrian membalas perkataan Naruto

"Dan itulah yang akan aku ajarkan kepadamu untuk saat ini, intinya fokus dan rasakan energi sihir dalam tubuhmu dan bayangkan di punggung mu terbentuk sayap" kata Andrian sambil mempraktekkannya sehingga tampaklah sayap yang sangat indah di mata Naruto

"Wah indah sekali paman, tapi kenapa ada 6 pasang paman?" tanya Naruto

"Jumlah sayap menentukan tingkat kekuatan sihir seorang Xavier, mungkin saat ini kamu hanya akan memiliki sepasang tapi tenang saja itu akan bertambah seiring waktu bersamaan dengan Naru menemukan kekuatan istimewa Naru" jawab Andrian berusaha membuat Naruto tidak kecewa

"Nah sekarang latihan pertama mu di mulai" kata Andrian dan Naruto pun memulai latihannya melakukan apa yang di instruksi kan pamannya

Begitulah kehidupan Naruto sekarang dia sangat senang karena memiliki paman yang menyayanginya melebihi keluarganya dulu dan sering melatihnya menggunakan sihir, tanpa mengetahui bahwa keluarganya sekarang tengah menyesal dan berusaha mencarinya

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Hy Kitsune balik lagi dengan up date fic baru kistune, Kitsune sungguh tersentuh dengan para review kemarin yang memberikan dukungan untuk lanjutin fanfic Kitsune, dan yah berkat dukungan kalian Kitsune memiliki semangat baru untuk lanjutin semua fic Kitsune termasuk The Special Uchiha jadi tenang saja bagi kalian yang suka fic itu Kitsune tetap lanjut kok!

Gomen kalo seandainya chap kali ini kurang bagus atau mengecewakan buat para reader sekalian, sekali lagi gomen ne?

Dan yah, jika reader sekalian masih ingin melihat lanjutan dari fic ini silahkan review ne?

Itu aja dari Kitsune dan terima kasih sudah mau baca fic Kitsune

BYE BYE BYE (^.^)


	3. Chapter 3

**Xavier Magic**

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer : MK & JK Rowling**.

.

.

.

 **Warning: Ooc, Oc, Femnaru, Boring, LifeMinaKushi, etc**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy This Chapter**

 **TWO YEARS LATER**

Kira2 sudah 2 tahun naruto tinggal dengan pamannya dan ia sudah terbiasa dengan keadaan disana, oh ia kalian pasti penasaran dengan bagaimana naruto selama 2 tahun ini, selama 2 tahun ini naruto tdk banyak berubah cuman ia bertambah manis dan juga cantik mengingat ia akan segera berumur 11 tahun di bulan oktober nanti, dan di umur yang masih belia ia sudah hampir menguasai sihir keluarga xavier dan yah kalian pasti terkejut karena naruto sudah menemukan kekuatan istimewanya, kalian pasti penasaran kekuatan apa yang dimiliki naruto, naruto memiliki kemampuan mampu memanipulasi ruang sehingga memungkinkan dirinya untuk memindahkan objek lain atau dirinya ke tempat lain sesuai dengan keinginanya serta yang lebih penting naruto dapat meneyembuhkan seseorang dengan naruto mengalirkan energi sihirnya pada objek yang ingin disembuhkan, luka apapun penyakit apapun naruto bisa sembuhkan.

Dengan kata lain kekuatan istimewa naruto adalah teleportasi+telekinesis serta ia seorang healer, tapi biar pun begitu sayap naruto tidak bertambah sama sekali, tetap masih sepasang sehingga Andrian menyimpulkan bahwa masih ada kemampuan istimewa yg masih bisa muncul sehingga kadang ia khawatir dengan keponakannya itu ia terlalu istimewa sehingga memungkinkan banyak orang jahat ingin mendapakannya. Tapi biarpun begitu andrian percaya bahwa naruto mampu menjaga dirinya sendiri karena ia sudah mengajarkan sihir xavier tinggal ia sempurnakan.

Nampak seorang gadis manis bermata safir, berambut pirang yang ia biarkan terurai tapi rambut depannya ia kepangan sedikit di sebelah kanan rambutnya yang ujungnya di ikat dengan pita merah, ia juga mengenakan dress putih tanpa lengan yg sampai di paha diatas lutut yang mempercantik penampilannya, saat ini ia sedang berjalan kebawah untuk sarapan pagi. Setelah tiba di ruang makan nampak ia melihat paman kesayangannya menunggunya disana untuk makan makanan yang sudah di hidang kan para maid.

"naru, kemarilah kita sarapan bersama" kata Andrian

"tentu uncle" kata naruto sambil tersenyum simpul setelah itu ia menggeser kursi dan duduk diatasnya

"naru kau tau sudah 2 tahun kau tinggal disini uncle senang kamu sudah terbiasa dan senang tinggal disini" kata andrian di sela acara makan bersama

"naru juga senang tinggal disini dengan paman yang menyangi naru" jawab naruto sambil tersenyum riang yang dibalas senyum pula oleh andrian sang paman

Setelah itu mereka melanjutkan acara makan bersama dalam keadaan diam tenang dan menyenangkan. Setelah mereka makan nampak datang seorang butler menghampiri naruto dan andrian yang masih di meja makan

"permisi tuan ada surat untuk naru-hime" kata sang butler

Yah naruto di panggil hime oleh para maid dan butler, awalnya naruto menolak dipanggil demikian akan tetapi para maid dan butler tetap menggilnya hime karena Suruhan Andrian yg beranggapan naruto cocok di panggil hime karena sejak kedatangan naruto di kediaman xavier keadaan rumah tampak berubah lebih menyenanngkan, lagi pula para maid dan butler tidak keberatan malahan senang memanggil naruto demikian karena naruto memiliki kepribadian baik, anggun dan berkarisma secara bersamaan mirip putri yang sesungguhnya, itulah sebabnya mereka sangat menyayangi sekaligus kagum terhadap sosok naruto

"baiklah sebastian berikan suratnya kepadaku, setelah itu kau boleh pergi" kata andrian setelah ia menerima surat dari sang butler dan sang butler pergi setelah memberi hormat kepada tuannya

"naru boleh kah paman saja yang membacanya?" kata andrian naruto hanya mengguk setelah melihatnya sekilas tampak andrian tersenyum membuat naruto penasaran

"memang apa suratnya paman" tanya naruto penasaran

"hm, kamu tidak akan menyangka naru, kamu di undang untuk bersekolah di sekalah sihir hogwart!" kata andrian antusias sambil tersenyum

"benarkah?" tanya naruto dengan wajah yang biasa saja

"kenapa kamu terlihat biasa saja kenapa tidak senang" tanya andrian penasaran dengan sikap naruto

"bukan apa2 kok paman, hanya saja apa perlu naru masuk sekolah sihir? Naru rasa sudah cukup naru mempelajari sihir xavier, lagi pula apa paman tidak kesepian jika naru tinggal sendiri" kata naruto jujur mengungkapkan pemikirannya sambil menundukkan kepala

'ah betapa berutungnya aku punya keponakan sepertimu naru, yang perhatian kepada pamannya' pikir andrian

"naru keponakan paman yang paling paman sayang, kamu tenang saja paman disini baik2 saja jika rindu dengan paman kamu tinggal menghubungi paman, paman akan sering mengunjungimu disana oke?, dan yah kamu perlu bersekolah agar kamu dapat bersosialisasi dengan teman sebayamu kamu mengerti keponakanku tersayang?" kata andrian sambil tersenyum tulus

"benar paman tidak apa2" tanya naruto memastikan dengan menatap wajah pamannya dan ia mendapatkan anggukan dari andrian sambil tersenyum antusias

"dan yah karena kamu diterima disana paman akan memberikanmu hadiah, tunggu saja sampai kamu bersekolah di hogwart pasti kamu akan menyukainya" kata andrian

"memang hadiah apa paman?" tanya naruto

"rahasia hehehe" kata andrian sambil tertawa melihat muka cemberut naruto karena ia mempermainkannya

Keesokan harinya andrian dan naruto pergi bersama ke diagon alley untuk membeli keperluan sekolah naruto, mereka banyak membeli barang tinggal sebuah tongkat sihir awalya andrian ingin menemani naruto membelinya akan tetapi dia ada keperluan mendesak entah apa sehingga andrian cuman mengantar naruto didepan toko ollivender dan menyuruh dia menunggunya, karena tidak ingin menyusahkan pamannya naruto memutuskan membeli sendiri tongkat sihirnya sehingga ia memasuki toko penjual toko itu

TRING

Bunyi bel berbunyi ketika naruto membuka pintu toko itu, setelah itu tampak 2 orang laki2 melihat kearahnya yang satu sudah berumur tua dan yang satunya seumuran dengannya

"excusme sir, naru ingin membeli sebuah tongkat sihir" kata naruto pada orang tua yg ia yakini adalah pemilik toko

"mari masuk tapi tunggu yah, saya melayani tuan harry poter terlebih dahulu" kata tuan ollivender setalah itu ia sibuk mencari2 tongkat sihir yg cocok dengan anak yang bernama harry potter itu di berbagai rak, karena tdk menemukan yg cocok ia memilih memasuki tempat penyimpanan tongkat sihir sehingga hanya menyisahkan mereka saja diruang itu

"hy namaku naruto xavier kamu bisa panggil aku naru saja" kata naruto berusaha mengubah suasana canggun diantara mereka karena entah mengapa harry hanya diam tapi terus meliriknya dari tadi

"h-ha-hai im harry, harry potter" kata harry tergagap sambil mukanya memerah naruto hanya tersenyum melihat balasan harry sehingga membuat harry potter tambah memerah mukannya

'ada apa dengaku kenapa sejak tadi tubuh ku begini ada yg aneh jika aku berdekatan dengan naru, apakah aku jatuh cinta?, hah masa aku anak yg berumur 11 tahun bisa merasakan jatuh cinta itu tidak mungkin' pikir harry

"harry apakah kau baik2 saja sepertinya kau demam, mukamu memerah" kata naruto dengan raut muka cemas

"ti-tidak apa2 kok naru, ini hanya kepanasan saja, yah hanya kepanasan saja" elak harry naruto hanya tersenyum simpul sebagai tanggapannya

"naru apakah kamu baru mau masuk sekolah sihir sehingga ingin membeli tongkat sihir?" tanya harry

"benar harry, aku akan masuk sekolah sihir tepatnya di hogwart" kata naruto

"benarkah?, wah aku juga akan masuk disana" kata harry dengan nada bahagia dan antusias

"oh ia kalo begitu kita akan satu sekolah bagaimana kalo kita berteman mulai dari sekarang" kata naruto tiba2 ia memegang kedua tangan harry

Deg

Entah mengapa jantung harry tambah semakin cepat berdetak ketika tiba2 tangannya di sentuh naruto, waktu terasa berhenti disekitar harry dan harry hanya bisa fokus kepada naruto saja

'kurasa aku benar2 jatuh cinta pada sosok malaikat yg didepanku ini jantungku semakin berdetak bila bersama dia dan juga bila disentuh olehnya' pikir harry sambil tersenyum ooc

"harry?, harry?, har are you okey?" tanya naruto karena ia takut ada apa2 dengan harry yg tiba2 diam dan tersenyum-senyum sendiri seperti orang gila

Tiba-tiba harry tersentak karena tersadar dari lamunannya

"yah ada apa naru?" kata harry yg masih tersenyum tetapi bukan senyum ooc lagi tetapi senyum tulus kepada naruto

"hm kamu tidak dengar kata2 ku yah, aku bertanya mau kah kamu berteman denganku?" kata naruto lagi berusaha mengulangi perkataannya

"hm tentu saja aku mau naru" jawab harry entah mengapa tidak bisa menyembunyikan raut bahagianya

"kalo begitu kita teman?" kata naruto sambil menyodorkan tangannya untuk bersalaman

"te-teman!" kata harry sambil menyambut uluran tangan naruto

Setelah itu mereka berbincang2 sedikit hingga tuan ollivender datang membawa beberapa tongkat sihir untuk dicoba harry, harry sedikit kesulitan memilih tongkat sihir karena hampir semuanya menolaknya terbukti banyak barang yang rusak akibat ledakan sihir tongkat sihir yang dipegangnya

Karena bosan naruto berniat mencari tongkat sihirnya sendiri, karena melihat tuan ollivender kesulitan menangani harry potter

"sir, bolehkah saya melihat-lihat didalam?" tanya naruto

"yah yah silahkan" kata tuan ollivender sadar atau tidak sadar akan perkataannya karena sakin sibuk memilih tongkat sihir yg akan harry coba

Karena merasa sudah mendapat izin lantas naruto memasuki ruang penyimpanan tongkat sihir harry sebenarnya ingin mengikuti naruto tapi ia tidak bisa karena tuan ollivender sibuk memilihkan tongkat sihir untuk ia coba

Naruto pun memasuki penyimpanan tongkat sihir ia menengok kekiri dan kekanan banyak sekali tongkat sihir yang disusun dirak2 di sampingnya, naruto terus berjalan hingga berada tak jauh dari sebuah eltelase kaca yg jauh ada didepannya, didalam eltalase itu terdapat tongkat sihir putih dengan ukiran sayap emas di tengah2nya, tongkat sihir itu memiliki tinggi sekitar 30,11 cm dan mengeluarkan aura biru bercampur putih Naruto terus mendekat ke eltelase itu semakin naruto mendekat semakin bercahaya aura yg dikeluarkan dari tongkat sihir itu hingga ia tiba didepan eltalase itu dan membukanya dan memegang tongkat sihir itu

BHOSHH WHUSSSSHHHHH

Setelah memegang tongkat sihir itu tiba2 tongkat sihir itu semakin terang dan menyilaukan mata sehingga naruto menutup matanya angin tiba2 berhembus dengan naruto sebagai pusatnya setelah angin itu berhenti dan cahaya itu meredup lantas naruto membuka matanya, dan melihat tongkat sihir itu memancarkan aura magis sekaligus rasa nyaman di genggamannya

"entah mengapa ada perasaan nyaman memegang tongkat sihir ini, mungkinkah tongkat sihir ini memilihku sebagai tuannya?" tanya naruto entah pada siapa

"ah ada baiknya aku menemui tuan ollivender untuk memberi tau bahwa aku memilih tongkat sihir ini" kata naruto lagi

Naruto pun menuju tempat dimana harry dan tuan ollivender berada

"nak naru, harry sudah menemukan tongkat sihirnya sekarang giliranmu nak" kata tuan ollivender melihat naruto menghampirinya

"kurasa tidak usah sir, aku sudah menemukan tongkat sihir ku sendiri" kata naruto memperlihatkannya tongkat sihir yg dipegangnya, tuan ollvender hanya terkejut melihat tongkat sihir yg ada ditangan naruto

"ka-kau sungguh beruntung nak tongkat sihir itu memilih mu, apakah kau seorang xavier nak?" kata tuan ollivender tampa menyembunyikan rasa kekagumannya

"ia, memang kenapa sir?" tanya naruto

"tongkat sihir itu bernama tongkat sihir penentu takdir yg dibuat kakekku dulu, kakekku dulu bermimpi didatangi sosok makhluk suci yaitu seraphim memintanya untuk membuat sebuah tongkat sihir untuk keturunannya yg terpilih yg berarti untuk seorang xavier, tonkat itu terbuat dari kayu dari pohon shinju yg ada didaratan asia dan dengan inti berupa benda langit yg diberikannya dalam mimpinya sejenis benda bulat dan bercahaya mungkin berupa bongkahan bintang, setelah kakekku terbangun dari mimpinya ia melihat benda langit yg diberikannya ada disampingnya karena merasa mimpi itu benar2 dan nyata keesokan harinya kakekku melaksanakan perintah malaikat itu" jelas tuan ollivender

"dan kurasa tongkat sihir itu sudah berada ditangan yg tepat sesuai keinginan malaikat itu yaitu berada ditangan mu nak" kata tuan ollivender sambil tersenyum kepada naruto dan dibalas senyum simpul juga

"jagalah tongkat sihir itu nak karena tongkat sihir itu sangat istimewa karena tidak ada yg bisa memegangnya selain keturunan langsung dari malaikat dan kekuatan tongkkat itu cukup besar" nasehat tuan ollvender

'bahkan aku yakin orang yg tidak boleh disebut namanya tidak bisa memegang tongkat itu dan tongkat itu bahkan lebih hebat dari tongkat albus dumbeldor' tambah tuan ollivender dalam hati

"baiklah sir, naru akan menjaganya" kata naruto

Setelah itu naruto mengeluarkan energi sihirnya dan menyalurkannya pada tongkat sihirnya setelah itu tongkat itu perlehan-lahan mengikis menjadi menjadi cahaya putih bercampur kebiruan yg masuk kedalam telapak tangan naruto, setelah tongkat itu menghilang tampak ada tato indah berada di telapak tangan kanan naruto berubapa sayap sesuai dengan ukiran dari tongkat nya itu

"dengan begini tongkat ku aman dan selalu ada bersamaku" kata naruto

"wah kamu hebat naru, kamu apakan tongkat mu? " tanya harry sejak tadi memperhatikan apa yg naruto perbuat tadi

"tadi naru menggunkan sihir xavier berupa sihir penyimpanan, naru menyimpan tongkat sihir naru di tubuh naru tepatnya di tangan kanan naru supaya aman dan naru bisa menggunakannya setiap saat" jelas naruto

"hebat bisakah naru mengajarkannya padaku?, aku juga ingin supaya tongkat ku aman" tanya harry sambil memperlihatkan tongkat nya

"maaf harry sihir ini hanya berlaku untuk seorang xavier saja" sesal naruto

"tidak apa2 naru" kata harry cepat kerana tidak mau membuat naruto sedih

"kalau begitu mari kita bayar tongkat sihir kita saja" kata harry lagi

Setelah itu harry dan naruto membayar tongkat sihir mereka, setelah itu mereka keluar dan setelah diluar tampak hagrid sudah diluar menunggu harry sambil membawa burung hantu putih yg indah untuk harry

"Happy Birthday harry" kata hagrid sambil tersenyum dan dibalas tersenyum juga meraka

"wah ternyata kamu ulang tahun yah harry?, maaf yah naru tidak punya kado buat mu" kata naruto sambil memasang wajah sedih

"tidak apa2 naru" kata harry 'bertemu denganmu saja itu merupakan hadiah terindah dalam hidupku' tambahnya dalam hati

"tapi aku bisa memperbaiki kacamatamu yg rusak itu" kata naruto sambil tersenyum setelah itu ia menjetikan jarinya dan tampaklah kerlipan cahaya kecil membentuk tongkat sihirnya

 **Oculus Repero**

Setelah mengucapkan mantranya tampak kaca mata harry yang awalnya disambung tengahnya dengan sejenis perekat menghilang dan kembali seperti sedia kala

"t-thanks naru" kata harry tergagap karena terkejut

"sama2 harry" kata naruto sambil tersenyum tulus

"oh ia hagrid perkenalkan ini naruto, dan naruto ini hagrid" kata harry sambil tersenyum

"senang bertemu denganmu sir nama saya naruto xavier" kata naruto sambil membungkuk hagrid hanya mengguk spechless karena takjub dengan kemampuan naruto

"hagrid Rubeus" kata hagrid Setelah itu mereka berbincang-bincang dan tak lama kemudian datanglah andrian mengajak naruto membeli tongkatnya tetapi naruto menolak karena sudah membelinya sendiri andrian pun meminta maaf karena terlalu lama sehingga tidak bisa menemaninya dan ditanggapi tidak apa2 oleh naruto karena dirinya tidak mau menyusahkan pamannya. Setelah itu naruto berpamitan untuk pulang kepada harry dan hagrid karena pamannya sudah datang menjemputnya lagi pula dia juga sudah membeli semua keperluannya

"kalo begitu naru pulang yah harry hagrid sampai jumpa di hogwart" kata naruto sambil membungkuk setelah itu pergi bersama pamannya

"yah sampai jumpa naru" kata harry

'dan aku tak sabar ingin bertemu denganmu lagi naru' pikir harry sambil meliahat naruto menjauh darinya

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Hy balik lagi sama kitsune kali ini kitsune up xavier magic dan seperti sebelum2nya kitsune ucapin terima kasih kepada reader yg setia membaca fic kitsune ini, kitsune harap kalian puas dan senang dengan fic kitune maaf nee kalo chapter kali ini sedikit dan juga kurang memuaskan bagi para reader**

 **Itu aja dari kitsune, kitsune sangat senang jika kalian senang baca fic kitsune dan yah jangan lupa review jika masih ingin melihat kelanjutan fic ini yah oke?**

 **BYE BYE BYE (^.^)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Xavier Magic**

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer : Tetap dengan MK & JK Rowling**.

.

.

.

 **Warning: Ooc, Oc, FemNaru, Boring, LifeMinaKushi, etc**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy This Chapter**

Naruto saat ini sedang bersantai sambil membaca buku di sofa tempat ruang kerja pamannya, di sana juga nampak Andrian tengah mengerjakan tugas kantornya yang duduk di meja kerjanya dengan beberapa tumpukan berkas yang harus dikerjakannya.

Mereka saat ini nyaman dengan keadaan yang sunyi menangkan bagi mereka dimana Naruto asik dengan bacaannya mengenai ramuan, dan Andrian serius mengerjakan tugasnya. Dan tak lama kemudian setelah beberapa lama setelah Andrian menyelesaikan tugasnya nampak Andrian menghampiri keponakan kesayangannya itu yang sedang asik membaca

"Naru... "panggil Andrian setelah itu Naruto menutup bukunya dan menatap pamannya

"Yah ada apa uncle?" tanya Naruto kepada pamannya

"Seperti janji paman kemarin paman akan memberikan kamu hadiah untuk itu kamu ikut paman pergi sebentar" kata Andrian

"Baiklah uncle" kata Naruto

Setelah itu Naruto dibawa Andrian ke tempat rahasia di sana banyak sekali benda2 asing menurut Naruto

"Uncle kita dimana?" tanya Naruto

"Kita ada di ruang rahasia tempat leluhur kita terdahulu menyimpan benda pusakanya" jawab Andrian

"Tapi, untuk apa kita ke sini uncle?" tanya lagi Naruto

"Tenang Naru, sebentar lagi kamu akan tau?" jawab Andrian setelah itu ia terus berjalan dengan Naruto yang terus mengikutinya dari belakang

Setelah beberapa lama berjalan tampak didepan Naruto ada sebuah meja yang di atasnya terdapat buku dan beralaskan bantal merah

"Nah Naru, kita sudah sampai ini adalah hadiah uncle untukmu?" kata Andrian sambil mengambil buku yang tadi

"Buku apa ini uncle?" tanya Naruto sambil memperhatikan buku yang diberikan pamannya, buku itu agak tebal mungkin setebal kamus dan sampulnya berwarna hitam keemasan dengan ornamen2 indah di pinggirnya dan gambar bintang di tengahnya dengan sedikit bulatan di ujungnya

"Itu adalah black note Naru, salah satu pusaka para leluhur kita di dalam buku itu kamu bisa mencari semua informasi di dunia ini" jawab Andrian

"Benarkah paman wah sugoi" kata Naruto takjub karena sebenarnya ia sangat menyukai pengetahuan setelah itu dengan tidak sabaran ia ingin membuka buku itu

"Tapi paman kok tidak bisa di buka" kata Naruto yang terus berusaha membuka buku yang ada di tangannya tetapi tetap tidak terbuka

"Kamu harus meneteskan sedikit darah mu ke buku itu Naru agar buku itu dapat mengetahui bawah kamu adalah keturunan Xavier dan berhak membukanya" jawab Andrian setelah itu Andrian merogoh kantongnya dan mengambil pisau lipat perak yang ada di dalam kantongnya

"Nah gunakan ini, setelah itu oleskan sedikit darahmu ke buku itu?" kata Andrian sambil menyerahkan pisau yang ada di tangannya dan setelah itu Naruto mengiris sedikit tangan kanannya dan meneteskan darahnya ke buku itu

SSIIIIIIINNNNGGG

Tampak buku itu bercahaya setelah Naruto meneteskan darahnya pada buku itu, dan tak lama kemudian meredup dan menghilang

"Sekarang hanya kau yg bisa membuka dan menggunakan buku itu, nah Narubukalah buku itu" jelas Andrian

"Baik uncle" jawab Naruto setelah itu ia membuka buku itu tetapi buku itu kosong

"Uncle, kenapa buku ini tidak ada tulisannya?" tanya Naruto memeriksa setiap halaman tetapi semuanya kosong

"Naru jika kamu ingin menggunakan buku itu kamu harus mengatakan apa yang ingin kamu ketahui dalam hati mu setelah itu alirkan aura sihirmu pada buku itu" jelas Andrian menjelaskan cara menggunakan black note

"Baiklah uncle, Naruakan coba" kata Naruto

'Aku ingin mengetahui tentang Hogwarts' kata Naruto dalam hati setelah itu ia mengalirkan sihirnya ke buku itu dan tak lama buku itu menampakkan tulisan2 semua informasi lengkap tentang Hogwarts

"Wah sugoi terima kasih hadiahnya uncle" kata Naruto setelah melihat secara langsung kehebatan buku yang diberikan pamannya

"Sama2, uncle bahagia Naru senang menerima hadiah dari uncle, nah perlu uncle jelaskan black note adalah buku para pendahulu kita dimana buku itu di miliki oleh setiap keturunan Xavier " jelas Andrian

"Setiap keturunan Xavier?, berarti uncle juga memilikinya apakah begitu?" tanya Naruto

"Benar Naru, lihat buku yang paman pegang ini" kata Andrian sambil memperlihatkan buku yang tiba2 muncul di tangannya buku yang sama dengan yang Naruto pegang

"Ini adalah buku yang sama dengan punya mu, dengan buku ini juga paman memantau kamu dan keluargamu di konoha dahulu" kata Andrian menjelaskan tentang black note sambil memperlihatkan black note yang ia punya sama persis dengan buku yang sedang Naruto pegang

"Wah hebat, sekali lagi terima kasih hadiahnya paman" kata Naruto dengan senyum bahagia-nya yg ia tujukan pada pamannya

"Sama2 Naru" kata Andrian yang tersenyum juga sambil mengusap kepala Naruto

Setelah itu mereka pergi dari ruangan itu dan Andrian menyuruh Naruto untuk kembali ke kamarnya untuk beristirahat karena mulai besok ia akan pergi ke Hogwarts, sedangkan Andrian sendiri kembali ke ruang kerjanya untuk melanjutkan menyelesaikan berkas yang harus ia kerjakan

* * *

Keesokan harinya Naruto bersiap2 pergi ke sekolah sihir Hogwarts saat ini seperti biasa ia berpenampilan memukau, dimana ia mengenakan kaos putih gading berlengan panjang dan agak surut hingga ke bahu dan memperlihatkan tank top hitam yang menjadi dalaman Naruto di bahunya, ia juga menggunakan rok diatas lutut berwarna cokelat pastel dan menggunakan sepatu bots berbulu dengan sedikit berhak yg berwarna cokelat pastel juga dan rambutnya ia biarkan di gerai tetapi sebagian helai-an rambut di sampingnya ia sedikit ambil dan ia satukan ke belakang dengan jepitan kupu2 kecil, saat ini ia akan diantar pamannya sampai ke Hogwarts express setelah itu ia akan melanjutkan sendiri ke menuju sekolah Hogwarts menggunakan kereta Hogwarts express

Nampak di depan gerbang semua maid dan butler berbaris mengantar kepergian nona nya, banyak diantara mereka memasang raut muka sedih karena tidak bisa berjumpa dengan nona nya itu untuk beberapa waktu yang cukup lama bahkan diantara mereka banyak yang mengajukan untuk ikut bersama Naruto karena ingin melayani nona nya di sana karena di sana pasti nona mereka akan melakukan segala hal sendiri, tapi ditolak mentah2 oleh Naruto sendiri

"Minna Naru pergi yah?" kata Naruto sambil berpamitan pada pelayannya

"Ia Naru-Hime jaga kesehatan di sana yah?"

"Jangan lupa sering kabari keadaan anda di sana pada kami yah Naru-Hime?" kata beberapa butler dan maid di sana untuk Naruto

Setelah berpamitan Naruto pergi bersama pamannya menuju stasiun tempat Naruto akan memesan kereta menuju sekolah sihir Hogwarts

 **TIME SKIP**

Setelah tiba di stasiun Hogwarts saat ini Naruto sedang menunggu kereta yang akan menjemputnya menuju sekolah Hogwarts sebelumnya dia sudah memesan tiket untuk menuju Hogwarts, sambil menunggu tiba-tiba muncul pria

"Andrian Xavier?" kata seseorang yang tiba muncul bersama dengan seorang wanita paruh baya mungkin istrinya dan anak seumuran dengan Naruto mungkin anaknya, Andrian yang melihatnya sungguh terkejut melihat rekan kerjanya sedang datang bersama dengan keluarganya di tempat dimana ia akan mengantar Naruto menuju Hogwarts

"Lucius Malfoy, senang bertemu dengan anda, sedang apa anda beserta keluarga anda di sini" tanya Andrian ramah kepada rekan kerja

"Jangan terlalu formal bukankah kita rekan kerja, oh ia aku sedang mengantar anak ku, untuk hari pertama nya ke sekolah sihir Hogwarts" jelas Lucius

"Oh benarkah?, saya juga sedang mengantar keponakan saya untuk hari pertama nya ke sekolah sihir dan kebetulan sekali ia bersekolah di sekolah yang sama dengan putra mu Hogwarts" kata Andrian sambil memperkenalkan keponakan ter sayangnya

"Naruto Xavier panggil saja Naru, senang bertemu dengan anda tuan dan nyonya Malfoy" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum hangat kepada keluarga Malfoy di sana

"Wah?, aku baru tau bahwa kau memiliki seorang keponakan Andrian" kata Lucius

'Akan sangat menguntungkan jika keluarga Xavier dan Malfoy membangun sebuah hubungan yang lebih erat, bagaimana kalau seandainya aku jodoh-kan saja Draco dengan keponakan Andrian, bukankah keluarga Xavier juga salah satu pureblood yang istimewa?, tidak ada salahnya' pikir Lucius sambil memandang Naruto penuh minat

"Keponakanmu sungguh cantik Andrian sangat pantas bersanding dengan putraku Draco, Bagaimana kalau seandainya keponakan mu kita jodoh-kan dengan putra ku Draco Malfoy?, untuk mempererat hubungan antara Malfoy dan Xavier" kata Lucius menyuarakan pikirannya membuat orang2 di sana terkejut akan pernyataan kepala keluarga Lucius itu apa lagi Naruto

Sedangkan anak dari Lucius yaitu Draco Malfoy sejak dari tadi sedang berada di dunianya sendiri memikirkan keponakan dari rekan kerja ayahnya

 **Draco POV**

Hari ini hari pertama aku masuk sekolah sihir Hogwarts, aku merasa biasa2 saja karena meurut ku tidak ada yang menarik di sana bagiku menjadi seorang Malfoy tidaklah mudah kau harus terbiasa dengan semua peraturan tidak bisa bebas seperti anak seusia mu karena harus menjadi pewaris keluarga kelak, aku di tuntut untuk terus belajar dan belajar seperti saat ini aku akan masuk ke Hogwarts untuk membanggakan Dad menjadi murid berprestasi dan menjadi penerus Malfoy kelak terlalu monoton menurut ku, huh

Saat ini aku akan berangkat ke sekolah dengan Hogwarts express ditemani Mom and Dad yang akan mengantar ku, sedari tadi aku hanya menatap bosan orang yang lalu lalang di hadapanku seraya mendengus bosan sungguh Draco Malfoy sangat bosan, tidak bisakah kedua orang tua ku membaca raut muka agar segera pergi dari tempat ini mereka saat ini hanya sedang asyik bertegur sama dengan rekan Dad entah siapa Andrian mungkin itu yang kudengar ketika ia Dad menyapanya

Tapi kebosanan ku menguap entah ke-mana semenjak seorang gadis cantik seumuran denganku memperkenalkan dirinya aku hanya terpaku melihatnya sungguh gadis di depanku ini sangat cantik seperti malaikat

DEG

"Naruto Xavier panggil saja Naru, senang bertemu dengan anda tuan dan nyonya Malfoy" katanya dengan senyum hangat entah mengapa wajahku memerah melihatnya, inikah love first sigh? Dulu aku tidak percaya dengan pernyataan itu tapi sekarang pemikiran ku terbantahkan semenjak aku bertemu dengan Naru

Oh Naru kau sungguh cantik, ternyata dia adalah keponakan dari rekan kerja ayah dan kebetulan juga dia akan bersekolah di Hogwarts bersamaku yessss hari yang membosankan di Hogwarts tidak akan terjadi dengan Naru-ku di sana hahahaha

Ayah dan paman Andrian (aku harus terbiasa memanggilnya paman mulai sekarang karena aku akan menjadi menantunya kelak ;p ) berbicara dengan alot membahas tentang Naru entah apa yang aku perhatikan hanya Naru-ku saja sejak dari tadi dia hanya mendengarkan percakapan orang tua ku dan pamannya

"Bagaimana kalau seandainya keponakan mu kita jodoh-kan dengan putra ku Draco Malfoy?, untuk mempererat hubungan antara Malfoy dan Xavier" kata Dad entah mengapa mendegar diriku disandingkan dengan Naru membuat telingaku menjadi sensitif mendengarnya

DEG DEG DEG

Yesssss kalau begini semakin mudah diriku mendapatkan Naru hahahaha, aku tau bahwa kalian berpikir aku gila karena setuju dijodohkan dengan orang yang baru pertama kali kau temui tapi kalian pasti akan langsung setuju jika orang yang akan menjadi tunangan mu adalah Naruto malaikat cantik di dunia sihir, hahaha semoga saja paman Andrian setuju dengan Dad

"Maaf Lucius untuk itu saya tidak bisa berkata ia karena, kebahagiaan Naru bagi saya adalah hal utama saya tidak bisa menjodohkan nya dengan orang yang tidak ia cintai, saya akan membuat ia memilih pasangannya sendiri kelak jika ia dewasa" kata paman Andrian entah mengapa hatiku mendadak suram

"Hahaha Andrian kau sungguh paman yang baik, tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan putra ku bisa membuat keponakan mu jatuh cinta kan?, jadi masih ada kemungkinan kita bisa mempersatukan keluarga kita?" jelas Dad membuat aku yang suram tadi menjadi bersemangat kembali

"Hahaha ia itu mungkin bisa terjadi tapi biarlah Naruto yang memutuskan" kata paman Andrian menatap Naru dengan senyum dibalas senyum juga oleh Naru sambil mengangguk

Huh biarpun paman Andrian berkata seperti itu tapi bagiku Naru adalah tunangan-ku mulai sekarang dan tidak ada yang boleh protes dengan itu dan sekarang tugas ku adalah tinggal membuat Naru menjadi milikku sepenuhnya sebelum menjadi tunangan-ku yang sah

Hahahahaha

 **END POV**

Setelah berbincang-bincang dengan keluarga Malfoy kini telah tiba kereta Hogwarts express yang akan mengantar Naruto menuju Hogwarts, kini Naruto pamitan dengan pamannya meski agak sedih tetap berusaha terlihat ceria

"Uncle Naru pamit yah?, jaga kesehatan jika Naru tidak di sana jangan terlalu memaksakan diri untuk bekerja terlalu keras" kata Naruto sambil menasihati Andrian sebelum pergi

"Ia keponakan ku sayang yang bawel, kamu juga jaga diri di sana yah dan jangan lupa hubungi paman oke?" kata Andrian sambil mencubit hidung Naruto dengan lembut tanda sayangnya kepada ponakan nya

"Isss uncle, ia nanti Naru akan menghubungi paman tapi paman harus segera mengangkat yah?, awas aja kalo sampai membuat Naru menunggu lama lagi" kata Naruto sambil melepaskan jepitan Andrian kepadanya seraya tersenyum

"Siap Hime-sama!" kata Andrian setelah itu mereka berpelukan dan tak lama kemudian Naruto masuk dalam kereta bersama dengan Draco yang duduk di sampingnya ketika kereta mulai bergerak ia membuka jendela di sampingnya melihat pamannya yang melambai kepadanya dan ia balas lambaian pula sambil tersenyum

Kemudian kereta Hogwarts express pun mulai melaju menuju sekolah sihir Hogwarts

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Hy balik lagi ama kisune hehehe, gomen ne lama up datenya soalnya baru nemu ide untuk nulis nie fic maaf yah kalau seandainya chapter kali garing hehehe, tak bosan ktsune ucapin terima kasih karena sudah mau baca follow, and favorite fic Kitsune, Kitsune sangat berterima kasih oh ia jangan lupa review yah? Oke itu aja dari Kitsune maaf singkat sampai ketemu di chapter depan oke?

BYE BYE BYE (^.^)


	5. Chapter 5

**Xavier Magic**

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer : MK & JK Rowling**.

.

.

.

 **Warning: Ooc, Oc, FemNaru, Boring, LifeMinaKushi, HarryPotterUniverse!, etc.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hope You Like This**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy This Chapter**

Setelah tiga jam di kereta kini rombongan murid baru Hogwarts akan tiba di sekolah Hogwarts termasuk naruto tentunya, kini mereka harus menaiki kuda yang menarik kereta untuk sampai ke Hogwarts setelah itu mereka akan melintasi danau dengan menggunakan perahu setelah sampai ditepi nampak mereka sudah menemukan bangunan Hogwarts didepan mata mereka dan di sana ada Hagrid yang menunggu mereka.

Akan tetapi ketika naruto ingin masuk kedalam bangunan Hogwarts entah mengapa serasa ada yang memanggilnya yang berasal dari hutan terlarang dibelakang sekolah Hogwarts

'Ada dengan hutan itu sepertinya ada yang memanggil ku, seperti seseorang membutuhkan pertolongan' pikir naruto karena asik dalam lamunannya sehingga ia mengabaikan panggilan Draco sedari tadi yang memanggilnya

"Naru... naru... hey, are you okay?" tanya Draco cemas

"No problem Draco, I'm fine" kata naruto tersenyum setelah sadar dari lamunannya

'Kurasa aku harus ke hutan itu untuk menghilangkan rasa keingintahuan ku ini' kata naruto dalam hati

"Naru ayo kita masuk lihat gerbang Hogwarts sudah didepan mata, kuarsa sudah saatnya kita masuk murid yang lain juga sudah menuju sana" kata Draco berusaha mengajak naruto

"Hm kurasa kau duluan saja masuk yah Draco aku masih ada urusan lain yang harus aku selesaikan terlebih dahulu" tolak naruto

"Memang urusan apa naru?" tanya Draco

"Bukan urusan penting kok Draco, kau duluan saja masuk nanti aku menyusul aku pergi dulu yah..." kata naruto setelah itu ia pergi dengan setengah berlari dari tempat Draco berada

"Hey... Naru, naru kau mau kemana... tunggu..." teriak Draco tetapi terlambat karena naruto sudah pergi meninggalkannya

Draco yang sebelumnya ingin ikut tidak jadi karena ke buru naruto pergi merasa tidak ada alasan lain ia pun memutuskan masuk sendiri meski dengan rasa kecewa karena naruto tidak bersamanya

* * *

Kembali ke tempat naruto berada kini naruto sudah memasuki hutan terlarang dibelakang Hogwarts dengan cepat berkat kemampuan teleport nya dan ketika ia sudah memasuki hutan, naruto bisa merasakan aura tidak menyenangkan di dalam hutan ini banyak aura jahat di sekitarnya ditambah lagi dengan pemandangan di sekatnya yang cukup menyeramkan dimana banyak pohon2 besar yang tidak memiliki daun yang membentuk bayangan menyeramkan akibat pantulan dari cahaya bulan apalagi mata para burung atau mungkin hewan lain yang ia lihat seperti sedang mengawasinya

Setelah lama menyusuri hutan terlarang dan masuk terlalu dalam kini naruto dihadapkan dengan sosok yang sangat menyeramkan menurutnya, di hadapannya ada sosok setinggi manusia dewasa dan berkerudung hitam dan tampak melayang karena ia tidak memiliki kaki yang menapak di tanah yang ia lihat hanya tangannya yang hijau mengerikan

'Dementor? Sedang apa dia di sini?' pikir naruto

"Hey apa yang sedang kau lakukan" teriak naruto dan seketika sosok itu berbalik dan terlihat penampilannya yang tanpa mata dan bertampang mengerik

Ketika sosok itu seperti mengeram kepadanya dan siap menyerangnya

"Percuma kau melawan ku makhluk jahat seperti kalian tidak bisa menyerap kebahagiaan ku karena aku seorang Xavier keturunan makhluk suci yaitu seraphim salah satu kelemahan kalian" kata naruto tegas kepada sosok di depannya

CTIK

Naruto menjentikkan jarinya dan tak lama muncul tongkat sihirnya di tangan kanannya

"Pergi dari sini kalau tidak aku akan menghancurkan mu dan membuatmu menghilang" kata naruto sambil mengacungkan tongkatnya yang mulai mengeluarkan sinar putih

Setelah itu, Dementor itu mengeram marah akan tetapi dia tetap pergi karena takut dengan ancaman naruto meninggalkan makhluk berupa anjing Pomeranian biru tua yang akan menjadi santapannya tadi

Setelah ia merasa Dementor itu sudah pergi lantas naruto menghampiri seekor aning tidak berdaya yang saat ini tidak sadarkan diri,

"Mungkinkah Dementor tadi ingin menghisap anjing ini?" tanya naruto pada dirinya sendiri

"Lebih baik aku sembuhkan saja setelah itu aku bawa dari tempat ini" kata naruto setelah itu ia menyimpan kembali tongkat sihirnya kemudian mulai duduk bersimpuh dekat dengan sang anjing dan mengarahkan telapak tangannya pada anjing itu untuk menyembuhkannya

Dan tak lama kemudian muncul cahaya putih yang mulai menyelimuti sang anjing bukti bahwa saat ini naruto mulai menyembuhkan anjing itu dengan salah satu kemampuan istimewanya yaitu healer, setelah merasa cukup lantas naruto mulai menggendong anjing Pomeranian itu dan beranjak pergi dari sana

"Lebih baik aku pergi saja kurasa penyeleksian asrama sudah dimulai aku tidak ingin datang terlambat, mungkin anjing ini akan sadar nanti" kata naruto setelah itu ia beranjak pergi dengan anjing kecil Pomeranian yang ada di gendongannya meninggalkan tempat menyeramkan itu yaitu hutan terlarang

 **At Hogwarts Place**

Sementara itu di tempat dimana para murid berkumpul kini telah diadakan penyeleksian asrama bagi murid baru, bisa kita lihat betapa ramainya di sana karena sedari tadi ketika topi seleksi menyebutkan asrama maka orang dari asrama atau senior mereka akan bersorak menyambut pendatang baru

 **"** **GRYFFINDOR!"**

 **"** **HUFFLEPUFF!"**

 **"** **RAVENCLAW!"**

 **"** **SLYTHERIN!"**

Prok Prok

Yeaahhh yeahhhh

Teriakan dan tepukan tangan banyak sekali terdengar setelah topi seleksi menyebutkan nama asrama yang akan ditempati oleh para murid baru

"Hermione Granger" Seru Professor McGonagall menyebutkan nama murid yang akan diseleksi selanjutnya kemudian anak yang dipanggil tadi pun naik ketas untuk diseleksi

 **"** **Hm oke GRYFFINDOR!"** seru topi seleksi kemudian tepuk tangan dan sorakan dari asrama Griyindor pun terdengar

"Draco Malfoy" panggil sang professor lagi

 **"** **SLYTHERIN!"** belum sempat topi di pakaikan topi seleksi langsung mengatakan asrama Draco yang akan ia tempati

"Susan Bones" kata professor McGonagall

 **"** **HUFFLEPUFF!"**

"Ronald Weasley" panggil professor lagi

 **"** **Hah Seorang Weasley, aku tahu apa yang harus kau masuki GRYFFINDOR!"** kata topi seleksi

"Harry Potter" kata sang professor lagi kini giliran orang ditunggu the boy of life banyak pasang mata yang menanti mulai dari siswa bahkan dari professor juga

 **"** **Hmmmm ini sulit, sungguh sulit Pemberani pandai pula bakatnya ada, juga ada keinginan membuktikan diri sendiri, tapi harus kutaruh dimana?"** kata topi seleksi bingun mau menaruh dimana harry potter

"Please not Slytherin" gumam harry potter

 **"** **Not Slytherin huh?, oke GRYFFINDOR!"** kata sang topi seleksi sehingga tepuk tangan dan seruan tambah membahana di ruang itu

Kemudian Professor McGonagall memanggil sang pemeran utama dalam fanfic ini

"Naruto Xavier" kata sang professor sehingga membuat professor yang lain salin melirik anak yang dipanggil, mereka penasaran dengan keturunan Xavier salah satu pureblood yg katanya keturunan Seraphim

"Naruto Xavier..." panggil professor lagi tetapi tidak ada satu pun yang menyahut mereka semua saling mencari sosok yang di panggil naruto Xavier

'Kemana naru pergi apakah dia baik2 saja?' kata harry dan Draco yang cemas dengan keadaan naruto

BRAK WUSHHHH

Tiba2 pintu besar aula terbuka dengan sendirinya menghempaskan angin sehingga setiap orang mengalihkan perhatian ke arah pintu itu kemudian muncul beberapa kelopak bunga sakura terbang dibawa oleh angin

BOFT

Dan dari bunga sakura itu membentuk sosok seorang gadis manis dan juga cantik dengan anjing Pomeranian di gendongannya membuat siap saja akan terpana dengan kedatangannya yang menghipnotis setiap orang, kemudian gadis itu melangkah ke hadapan professor McGonagall setiap pasang mata memperhatikannya setiap ia melangkah sampai kehadapan sang professor

"Sorry Professor I'm late, I'm Naruto Xavier" kata naruto tetapi tidak ada satu pun yang bersuara

"Professor?" kata naruto lagi karena tidak mendapat jawaban dari sang professor karena merasa dipanggil professor McGonagall pun menyahut

"Hmm oke are you Naruto Xavier?" tanya professor

"Yes professor it's me" jawab naruto

"Oke sebelum aku menyeleksi mu kenapa kau terlambat datang nak?" tanya professor dengan lembut

"Sorry prof aku terlambat karena aku melihat anjing ini terluka jadi sebelum ke sini aku pergi menyelamatkan anjing ini dulu" jelas naruto

'Anak ini sungguh baik memang tidak salah ia keturunan Xavier' pikir professor McGonagall

"Baiklah kalau begitu kau segeralah kemari topi seleksi ini akan menyeleksi di asrama mana kau akan berada" kata professor lagi

"Baiklah Professor" kata naruto setelah itu ia pun mengikuti instruksi sang professor banyak pasang mata menaruh minat pada naruto mereka berharap se asrama dengannya

 **"** **WOW Interesting** **!** **Hogwarts sungguh beruntung memiliki murid seperti anda Putri, cantik pintar bijaksana, setia dan pemberani sulit menentukan dimana asrama yang akan anda tempati"** kata topi seleksi dengan sopan membuat orang takjub untuk pertama kalinya sang topi seleksi bersikap sopan kepada seseorang

'Semoga naru masuk Slytherin' pikir Draco berharap naruto se-asrama dengannya

'Please Gryffindor aku ingin bersama naru dan lebih dekat dengannya' pikir harry potter

 **"** **Cahaya dan kegelapan saling memperebutkan mu Princess, jadi sulit dimana saya akan menempatkan anda, lebih baik anda saja yang memilih asrama yang anda sukai Princess, itu lebih baik menurut saya" kata topi seleksi**

"Hm kalau begitu aku memilih Ravenclaw saja karena kurasa kekurangan anggota" kata naruto

 **"** **Anda sungguh bijak sana princess kalau begitu, RAVENCLAW!"** kata topi seleksi

PROK PROK YEAAAAAAHHHHHH

Sehingga banyak teriakan dan tepukan tangan terdengar dari asrama Ravenclaw menyambut naruto begitupun dari professor bahkan hampir semuanya berdiri bertepuk tangan menyambut naruto diantara mereka

Sedangkan harry dan Draco harus menelan rasa kekecewaan yang besar karena tidak dapat bersama dengan pujaan hati mereka begitupun yang lain siswa laki2 yang terpesona kepada sosok naruto, kini tahap penyeleksian selesai dan diputuskan bahwa naruto berada di Ravenclaw kemudian ia pun menuju tempat para Ravenclaw dengan masih membawa anjing yang ditolongnya, murid Ravenclaw pun menyambut hangat kedatangan naruto

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Hore! Balik lagi ama Kitsune maaf yah telat update nya soalnya sibuk di dunia nyata**

 **Kini Kitsune balik lagi dengan updatan baru fic ini kuharap kalian reader sekalian suka dengan chapter kali ini, maaf yah kalo chap kali ini membosankan?**

 **Oh seperti biasa Kitsune ingin mengucapkan banyak terima kasih kepada kalian karena sudah setia menunggu kelanjutan dari fic Kitsune maaf yah kalo pendek?, Kitsune juga ucapin banyak terima kasih kepada reader sekalian yang sudah Follow, favorite, dan Review cerita Kitsune, Kitsune sangat senang dengan dukungan kalian semua**

 **Hmmm mungkin itu saja dari Kitsune sekali Kitsune ucapin terima kasih karena sudah setia menunggu kelanjutan fic Kitsune dan sampai jumpa di chapter depan**

 **BYE BYE BYE (^.^)**


End file.
